rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hidashi
Hidashi (also know as Hirodashi or Tadahiro) is the name of the pairing between Tadashi Hamada and Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6. Some people frown on it like Elsanna and Twincest, but it already has loyal followers. Relationship Overview In the film, Hiro and Tadashi have a very close relationship as brothers. Having lost their parents about ten years prior, Tadashi makes it his mission to be a good role model and sort of a father figure to Hiro--he cares deeply about his brother's well-being and tries as hard as he can to steer him down the right path, encouraging him to go to college instead of spending all his time bot-fighting. Hiro, on the other hand, is less open about his affection toward his brother, sometimes being extremely sassy toward him and becoming really annoyed by his brother's nagging (until Tadashi drags him to SFIT and he sees how cool it is). However, despite their arguments, the two brothers are often seen having more affectionate moments, often playfully wrestling, fist-bumping and teasing each other the way brothers do. Despite his sassiness toward Tadashi, it's clear that Hiro idolizes his brother a lot, and often looks to him for advice or reassurance. Many fans describe Tadashi as Hiro's "rock," who grounds him and pulls him in the right direction. Hiro himself admits in the film that he never would have gotten into SFIT without Tadashi's help. Their bond, whether brotherly or romantic, is something that many fans like to explore. When Tadashi is killed in a freak accident, Hiro is absolutely crushed. The boy falls into a depression after his brother dies, and it takes a lot of effort for Baymax (whom Hiro sees as the last remaining shred of Tadashi) and his friends to cheer him up. Hiro's emotions are all over the place following Tadashi's death, to the point where he even tries to destroy Tadashi's killer Yokai in an attempt at revenge. Eventually, he realizes that violence is not what Tadashi would have wanted, and Hiro instead shifts his focus to helping a lot of people in Tadashi's honor. In many AUs, fans like to keep Tadashi alive in order to continue his relationship with Hiro. At this point, Hiro is shaken up in knowing that he almost lost his brother and makes a point of showing him his appreciation and affection. This dynamic is usually seen as a platonic one, but some fans prefer to make it romantic. In most fanfictions, their relationship seems to happen around the time when they are together, long before Tadashi dies. But, most people tend to really ship them when Tadashi gets hurt in the explotion instead of dying and becomes a survivor. That's when their love really sparks. Many fans ship this couple platonically (meaning to have non-romantic love). This revolves around the fact that they are brothers, and seem to be very close in the movie. While romatic Hidashi does have a loyal fanbase, platonic Hidashi seems to have more followers. Popular AUs *Frozen Hero 6 *Modern AU *Superhero AU *Fifty Shades of Grey AU *Black Butler AU *Titanic AU *Cinderella AU *Dragon Warriors AU *Miraculous Ladybug AU *Hybrid AU *Seasons Guardians AU *Elements AU *Horror AU *Coraline AU *Anime AU *Pretty Cure AU Know Examples Fanfiction Note: Please add only ones that are part of the RotBTD fandom Mockup Art 1516359 839640839424944 1329214537 n.jpg Fanart Hiccelsa and Hidashi.jpg|Hidashi - Love me like you do - HiroxTadashi.jpg|Hidashi: HiroxTadashi HiroxTadashi 2.png|Hidashi: HiroxTadashi Hiro and Tadashi 3.png|Hidashi: Hiro and Tadashi Hidashi 2.jpg|Hidashi: HiroxTadashi Hidashi 1.jpg Hidashi 2.png Hidashi 3.jpg Hidashi 4.png Hidashi 5.jpg Is this hidashi idk.jpg Miraculous Ladyhiro And Kyle Chat Noir By URESHI-SAN.png Nice To Meet You, My Lady By URESHI-SAN.png Love With Mask Vs Love Without Masks By URESHI-SAN.png Tumblr nkpv0a06yX1rq2wfao1 r1 540.jpg Tumblr nkpv0a06yX1rq2wfao2 r1 540.jpg Tumblr nm29m4KvXt1rt5r3jo2 1280.png Tumblr nzxdubD4ZZ1u7dlqio1 500.jpg tumblr_nyu6h4yMu11u7dlqio2_1280.jpg tumblr_nyu6h4yMu11u7dlqio3_1280.jpg tumblr_nz1of1p2gi1u7dlqio2_1280.jpg tumblr_nz1of1p2gi1u7dlqio3_1280 1.jpg tumblr_nz1of1p2gi1u7dlqio4_1280 1.jpg tumblr_nz1of1p2gi1u7dlqio5_1280 1.jpg tumblr_nz1of1p2gi1u7dlqio6_1280 1.jpg tumblr_nz5mki4YTT1u7dlqio1_1280.jpg tumblr_nz5mki4YTT1u7dlqio3_1280.jpg tumblr_nz5mki4YTT1u7dlqio5_1280.jpg Tumblr nz5mki4YTT1u7dlqio1 1280.jpg Tumblr nz1of1p2gi1u7dlqio2 1280.jpg Tumblr nyu6h4yMu11u7dlqio2 1280.jpg Tumblr o2cao2EJ111u7dlqio4 1280.jpg Tumblr o1xdp27TVj1u7dlqio2 1280.jpg Tumblr o1xdp27TVj1u7dlqio1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngfwk0cYiz1rr1hxxo2 500.png D340cad5e0fc4ca52ef152206a2eb053.jpg Tumblr o9fg2uNlk41vu9xgao1 1280.jpg Big guardian 6 yay.png Transform by ureshi san-daceih7.png Tumblr nhlm3hesuQ1ra2su1o4 1280.png Tumblr inline niixj70xsQ1qgatum.jpg 7984c18ee0e7ffb351feb5ead5697d06.jpg a360a7a67bdbe5856027f201ce82e810.jpg ladybug_and_chat_noir_kiss_by_ureshi_san-db3oksj.png Tumblr nl9qnz2HsG1upx494o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlfwtiwvWH1t447vao2 1280.png bh6_by_mozuco-d8d5cou.jpg Tadashi and hiro ninjas! - big hero 6 by jannechan-dc5i42x.jpg Tumblr nmp0nmPYcO1ri7t7ro1 1280.png Tumblr nmp0nmPYcO1ri7t7ro2 1280.png Tumblr nmp0nmPYcO1ri7t7ro3 1280.png Tumblr nmp0nmPYcO1ri7t7ro4 1280.png Tumblr nnf2axCGzi1ri7t7ro1 1280.png Tumblr nnf2axCGzi1ri7t7ro2 1280.png Tumblr nnf2axCGzi1ri7t7ro3 640.png Tumblr nnf2axCGzi1ri7t7ro4 640.png tumblr_nnlkj1bzhm1u6p1avo1_1280.png Tumblr nmvrwtHSsW1rbtvego1 640.png Videos * Hiro X Tadashi (Hidashi) ~Umberella~ by Luna FNAF * [Hidashi [My Dream] by meli castillo *Something I Need (Hidashi) by blasienun Category:Pairings for Hiro Category:Pairings for Tadashi Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Pairings